Modern Day - Day 25
Pre-placed: Five Three Eight Seven (all incinerated at start) |Zombie = |FR = Modern Day Piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 24 |after = Modern Day - Day 26}} The main gimmick in this level is that after the player starts the level, all the plants on the lawn are instantly incinerated, and the player must revive them using the Intensive Carrots that they receive via the conveyor-belt. That is the only plant given to the player throughout the entire level. Difficulty This level relies on reviving plants. The most dangerous zombies are the ones who move plants, which are the Excavator Zombie and the Punk Zombie. If Punk Zombie pushes a plant into a space where a very important plant is placed, the player cannot revive that important plant anymore. Excavator Zombie is an even bigger threat as the plants given cannot kill him quickly, as well as bringing plants forward, rendering them almost useless. In addition, Coconut Cannon can only kill him with splash damage. All-Star Zombie is possibly the hardest to deal with, as he can instantly kill plants, comes out quickly, and spawns in a row where there are slider tiles, so the player should kill them quickly, though they can also revive that plant. Waves |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 1 2 4 5 3 2 4 3 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie7 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 3 3 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 4 1 5 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note10 = Final flag|note2 = Skips to Wave 3 immediately}} Strategies Tips and Tricks *In this level, you can only place plants where plants have already been destroyed. Don't let excavator zombies or similar move your plants *Revive the Kernel-pults first, so that you all have damage in every lane, then the Fume-shrooms in the front row, then the Phat Beets(revive the ones father away from your house first) and the Coconut Cannons. *Plants behind slider tiles can't be hurt by most normal zombies. Keep that in mind when you meet All-Star Zombies. *Don't save your Intensive Carrots for later. You'll always get a steady stream of them. Gallery Screenshot_2016-10-15-17-39-16.png|By SOMD25.PNG|By Screenshot 2018-05-30-09-06-42-158.jpeg|Completed by Aleksio567 Trivia *This is the only Special Delivery level to give only one plant to the player, which is the Intensive Carrot. *This is the first level to show slider tiles in another world other than Frostbite Caves. *The Piñata Party on April 1st, 2016 had the same gimmick to this level. All plants were incinerated at the beginning, the only plant given is Intensive Carrot and the player must use it to revive the plants. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 25's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants